phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hunter 710
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 02:32, December 11, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Next Episode? Does Anyone know when the next new Episode will air? i've seen the Christmas one. ps. does anyone else hope Phineas and Isabella will get together? Preview button You have recently made 30 edits to your user page fairly close together. As admins, we try and review every change individually, and it makes this task difficult when there are so many edits on a page. Please use the Preview button to the right of the Save page button. It will allow you to see what changes you've made, whether they work, and then you can decide if you want to make any other changes or save the page. Also, using the edit summary is a good way to let others know what changes were made in a particular edit on . It also makes it easier to rollback an article to a particular version in the case of vandalism or any other reason. —Topher (talk) 21:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh......... Sorry...........hehe this is kind of awkward |:l ```` : No problem, I know you're new to the wiki. Just want to help you get good editing habits. Also, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button ( http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/common/images/button_sig.png ) Be sure to read the links in the welcome message above, especially the FAQ's and the Editing tips. If you've got any questions, feel free to shoot them my way. —Topher (talk) 21:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh I thought these were the tides````` thanks for clearing that up Hunter G. 22:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) One sticky note bites the dust..... As you've probably noticed I added a photo to the my songs page. Thats one note down an unlimited amount to go Hunter G. 02:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did you remove the photos on list of songs page? I ok that you did it I just don't know why so undid your undo. I would like a reason, and in my defense THE STICKY NOTE TOLD ME TO ! –Hunter G. 03:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I understand the issue now. Those sticky notes are a new feature by Wikia. We are still trying to get used to them, and frankly, I could do without them until we have more control over them. They are asking people to put images on pages that there may not really be a good image to use. :Anyway, when you added images, it should not have been in a gallery like that. Take a look at other pages and see how we use images on the wiki. At the top of the page, you would use a thumbnail image on the right side, or an infobox where appropriate, such as major/recurring characters, episodes, songs, or certain other pages. I've re-added the PFT image you added at first, but in a more appropriate place. :Please don't take offense when someone changes your edits. That's part of what a wiki is. It's a collaborative project and everyone can change anyone else's work. Please try and familiarize yourself more with our policies. We have created a new page called Please take a look at it and poke around the wiki to see where things are placed and how things are done before editing. It will help avoid more misunderstandings in the future. —Topher (talk) 09:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Not really offended I was just curious to why they were removed. Your change made it better. If this were called "Hunters Wiki" my change would stay, but this is the Phineas and Ferb Wiki and any change for the better is fine by me ( but I did love that pic of Phineas and Ferb singing in Gimme a grade. :-) Sincerely Hunter G. 16:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Users I had been working on an idea for a similar page and got it completed yesterday, so this has now been redirected into the page. I think I kept your points in with what I created. — RRabbit42 (talk) 19:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hunter 710 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 The Gazette Accepts Your Guest Editor Request! Hello Phineaslover1! I have received your message on my talk page requesting status as a guest editor on the Tri-State Gazette. As you have informed us you are interested in guest writing, the other editor-in-chief and I have officially noted you as being available for guest writing when needed! Now, if we are in the need of a guest writer, you will effectively be considered! Cheers! The Flash {talk} 19:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 Re: If You don't mind I appreciate that, but there are some thing I would like to tell you: - My English is not that good, it's better than it was before, but not the best. - I'm Asian, well, I think you know what, but I don't feel it necessary to reveal the exact country. - Being an admin is sweet, but I don't have much time, plus I'm not very good. So, again, thanks, but I don't think I can manage that well. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 03:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012